The present invention relates to a process for producing sleeved clothing articles on a two bed flat knitting machine and, more particularly, to a process for producing sleeved clothing articles on a two bed flat knitting machine wherein the clothing article is a complete knitted article.
A clothing article producable on a flat knitting machine can be produced with sleeves and a torso portion by initially using different yarn guides for the sleeves and the torso portion to produce tubular knits for these clothing article components and then, subsequently, to connect these components to one another to make an integral single piece article. There are various possibilities for the formation of the sleeves and the sleeve formation process significantly impact the look of the finished clothing article.